Half-Dragon
The following rules apply to the Half-Dragon template, completely replacing the listed stats on the SRD, when used by a player character. Creating a Half-Dragon “''Half-dragon''” is an inherited or acquired template that can be added to any living, corporeal creature (referred to hereafter as the base creature). A half-dragon retains all the base creature’s statistics and special abilities except as noted here. Type: Creature type does not change, but the creature gains the (dragonblood) subtype. This means that they are affected by effects which affect their original creature type, as well as effects that affect dragons. For example, a ranger whose favoured enemy is dragon would gain the benefits of that class feature against a half-dragon. Armour Class: A half-dragon gets a +1 natural armour bonus to AC, or its existing natural armour increases by 1. Special Qualities and Defences: A half-dragon gains darkvision out to 30 feet, and resistance to the energy type of their breath weapon equal to 10 + the half-dragon's level. Speed: A half-dragon gains the ability to glide at a speed of 30 feet. Each round while falling, the half-dragon descends only 10 feet (and does not take any falling damage) if they choose to glide, which takes a move action. The half-dragon can move further (by taking additional actions as normal) but if so they fall another 5 feet for each additional 15 feet moved in this way. Melee: A half-dragon has two claw attacks and a bite attack. If the base creature can use manufactured weapons, the half-dragon can as well. A new claw or bite attack deals damage as appropriate for the half-dragon’s size. Special Abilities: A half-dragon retains all the special attacks of the base creature and gains a breath weapon: a 60 ft line of acid, electricity or fire, or a 30 ft line of acid, cold or fire. Once chosen, this breath weapon cannot be changed. The breath weapon is usable once per day, and deals 1d6 points of damage per level (reflex half, DC 10 + half the creature's level + the creature's constitution modifier). Abilities: Change from the base creature as follows: +2 Str, Con, Int; -2 Dex, Wis. Power Rating: 6. A half-dragon must take 6 additional drawbacks. Each two drawbacks may be swapped for one flaw. Options Dark Sight: Power rating 1. Your darkvision range becomes 60 feet. Dragon Breath Mastery: Power rating 1; requires dragon breath prowess. You can use your breath weapon once every 1d4 rounds, rather than once every 1d4 minutes. You can spend a feat instead of paying the combined power price for this option and for dragon breath prowess. Dragon Breath Prowess: Power rating 1. You can use your breath weapon every 1d4 minutes, not just once a day. Empty Heritage: Power rating -1. The half-dragon is either weakly related to a true dragon, or related to some other creature with the dragon type. Either way, the half-dragon doesn't gain a breath weapon or energy resistance, and cannot gain improvements to either of these. Energy Immunity: Power Rating 1. You are immune, not just highly resistant, to the energy type of your breath weapon. Flight: Power rating 2; minimum level 12; requires vestigial flight. The half-dragon's speed improves to 60 feet (good). You may spend a feat instead of paying the power price for this option. Forge Bound: Power rating -2. You don't gain natural weapons or armour from this template, and can't take options which improve them. Toughened Scales: Power rating 2. Your natural armour bonus increases to +2. This increases to +3 at level 7 and +4 at level 14. Vestigial Flight: Power rating 2; minimum level 6. The half-dragon can fly at a speed of 30 feet (average) rather than just gliding. You may spend a feat instead of paying the power price for this option. Wingless Wonder: Power rating -1. The half-dragon cannot fly or glide, and cannot take options to improve its flight. Category:Character Templates